Talk:Brawlers/@comment-26066920-20140604104930/@comment-11964875-20140615013223
well its not, not ok to run Drop kick wyvern... but rather big bang can soul blast itself.. you won't really have that much soul if you want to use big bang +3K effect... if you are totally using a different ace... by all means please find some soul blast unit... since in legion era you want to soul blast so as not to trap your legion mate and legion wild cloaks is better now since 10K attacker are really usefull in this meta where field domience is quite good true till Link joker legion is out... when facing link joker is out please don't rush... you will just die... that one got to slowly play le besides.. 10k attackers are really usefull late game too... when despo you can use the wild cloak to attack and later if have a g2, just shift it back and call a g2... maybe a 9K +7K = 16K row is made...its just a good option not a must though... its 100% purely up to you.... g1 normally people play 14 to 15 to 16 starter decks, 13 is posible but: 1) this is vanguard... your pretty much lost the game when you missgrade... g1 would be quite a pain to missgrade... i would try to up the odds of getting to g1 2) well most of the time you will want booster to boost your attack since somehow narukami rear guard frount row are really small... you need the booster QW is quintet wall... basically in legion you want to mill your deck as fast as posible... since you want to get the triggers into the drop zone and then slowly return only the 3 trigger and one g3 into deck with legion effect... but you can't max out qw since you will run of counter blast... and agist deck that restand... qw er can't do so well... ok if you don't want wild rush you are actually pretty much left with 2 other aces... Brawler, Skybeat Dragon and Brawler, Shotgun Blow Dragon... Brawler, Shotgun Blow Dragon: AUTO(VC):Blast (2) When this unit performs Legion, you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent chooses two of his or her rear-guards, retire them, and if the number of units you have is more than your opponent's, this unit gets Critical+1 until end of turn. basically its a great card that forces people to guard your legion attack in a way or your opp is just there to the crits... but its one off and cb2... hmmm abit cb heavy may end up eating your bigbang cb esp big bang use brawler cbs... Brawler, Skybeat Dragon AUTO(VC):When this unit performs Legion, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards in the front row, and retire it. AUTO(VC):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets basically skybeat is a good option since if you do happen to have a spare Brawler, Sjyhowl Dragon you can be a basically a big bang dragon with only 1 cb... but its one off... great if you want to just play retire all day... the two options are... do you like your opp to retire his own unit,,,, some people will just throw a draw trigger to heal trigger for that to happen so that he/she/it can just return it to the deck for legion... or retire the frount row its kind of up to you to pick... but to be frank... i kind of like skybeat more since it allows you to pick what to retire...